


Give Me Something to Remember

by thoseseconds



Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, basically this is what COULD'VE happened when bas were in russia, drunk handjobs that is, handjobs, russia!dyle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 13:45:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10855212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoseseconds/pseuds/thoseseconds
Summary: They’ve cuddled like this before, just… never during the day. The cuddling is a night thing that they do when everyone else is asleep and not there to judge them, but Dan has been strangely touchy ever since the train ride here.





	Give Me Something to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, gosh. This is my first Dyle fic ever, and finally having it finished and posted on here for everyone to see is almost a little emotional for me. The fic started as a joke because of all the Russia!Dyle posts on Tumblr, and here we are, almost 12 000 words and a couple of months later.
> 
> This fic is dedicated to my go-to person for Russian things and wife, [Kate](http://easywayouthuman.tumblr.com). Thank you for being my biggest fan whenever I'm writing a dumb fic about these idiots!
> 
> A massive massive MASSIVE thank you goes out to my amazing beta readers, [Olivia](http://mentcts.tumblr.com) and [snakesarebitingatmyheels](http://snakesarebitingmyheels.tumblr.com/)! You two are the reason people won't have to deal with my language struggles while reading, so THANK YOU!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters depicted in this fic as they are real people, and I pray to every God ever that no one ever mentions or shares this fic with them. Seriously. Don't.

It’s late. So late it’s pretty much considered early by now. Will, Woody, Charlie and the rest of the touring crew are fast asleep in their cabins on the train. It’s amazing how they were given actual cabins in the sleeping car for a train ride lasting only a couple of hours, but given the time of day, it felt like the most logical solution.

Dan always suffers from tour insomnia (that name was his own idea, and he threatened to get it patented whenever Kyle made fun of him for it) and spends the nights awake in front of his laptop, a book or listening to podcasts on his phone. He manages to find time in the day for taking naps to catch up on sleep, as he is able to fall asleep in the strangest places.

Kyle hasn’t ever thought of himself as a night owl or anything, but after one late-night chat a few months back when Kyle had gotten up to use the bathroom in the middle of the night, it kind of became a thing for them.; to stay awake together.

At first, they just talked about the day; the gig they’d played, the places they’d visited, and the fan encounters, but eventually they got to watching movies or listening to podcasts or music together - sometimes even just simply hanging out without saying much (which usually resulted in Kyle falling asleep after a while).

They’re on the train, headed towards St. Petersburg, Dan with his knees curled up to his chin and Kyle settled comfortably between them, body stretched out over the seat. Dan never went to sleep at the hotel in Helsinki last night, but Kyle managed to get a few good hours in before they had to get up and head down to the railway station, so he’s fine with staying up with Dan for now.

They’re sharing headphones while listening to a podcast, but Kyle had stopped listening ages ago, and instead focuses on the tiny little jumps Dan does with his foot every now and then. He’s still wearing his shoes, but that’s not the worst part. Dan’s also wearing the new, ridiculous hat he’d bought in Helsinki.

Dan lets out a shuddering sigh, that cuts Kyle out of his thoughts. He glances up with a questioning raise of his eyebrows. “You alright there, mate?”

Dan makes a face and shuffles a little before tugging at the ears of his fluffy hat. “Mmhm. Cold, ’s all.”

“Yeah, well, Woody said the bed cabins are warmer.” Kyle says with a shrug, knowing that Dan won’t feel like getting up anyway. Not that he’s sure that Dan’s even listening to him.

Kyle doesn’t look away, but is focusing on Dan’s face for a moment, before Dan sighs once more. He fishes his phone out of his pants pocket and pauses the podcast. Kyle pulls the earphone out of his ear and leans back against Dan’s chest with a matching sigh. He has no idea when cuddling became a thing. It just happened, and Dan really doesn’t seem to mind. In fact, now that it’s quite cold (seriously, they should have better heating systems and insulation in the sleep cars of the trains), Kyle is sure Dan actually appreciates the cuddling.

“Wanna take a nap?” Kyle asks anyway, just in case.

Dan just shakes his head and shifts a little, before adjusting his glasses and leaning back against the train window. They both grow silent again, and Kyle can tell there’s something on Dan’s mind. He doesn’t have to ask before Dan speaks up without being prompted to, “You know that pride flag you borrowed from a fan last night?”

“Yeah, what about it?” Kyle asks, smiling a little at the thought of a fan bringing a pride flag to their gig. He’d taken it and draped it over his keyboard, and the crowd had gone wild about it.

“We’re going to Russia, right?” Dan mumbles, suddenly sounding more tired than the moment before. “You know, not the most… gay friendly country.”

Kyle is a bit surprised to hear that coming from Dan. “They’re not going to arrest us for bringing a pride flag up on stage, though.” he says, unable to stop the amused smile forming on his lips.

Dan frowns. “Still makes me uncomfortable.” he mutters, picking at the leather seat underneath them.

Kyle hums at that. It makes him uncomfortable too. They’ve never really discussed it with each other, but over the past few months, Kyle has gotten more and more convinced that Dan isn’t entirely straight. They’ve gotten so close that even the cuddling feels more intimate than it probably should just between buddies, and since Dan doesn’t seem to mind, Kyle just assumes that… yeah, maybe Dan might be into guys as well. Maybe into _him_.

“You know,” Kyle says, scooting up a little so that he’s pretty much able to just lean his head into the crook of Dan’s neck, “Russia might not be the most gay friendly country, but I’m sure that our fans won’t be like that. There will be gays, lesbians, straights, asexuals – well, anything, really – in that crowd tomorrow, and they’ll all love us.”

Dan bows his head forward a little, his mouth very close to Kyle’s ear, and he can feel his breath on it when Dan exhales. It gives Kyle goosebumps, but he tries to ignore it, reminding himself that they’re having a serious conversation here, and now is not the time to act like a giddy teenager.

“Look, if they thought we were too gay or something, they wouldn’t even let us into Russia.” Kyle adds with a slight snort, trying to play it off lightly. Dan doesn’t seem to object, but he’s also not laughing, so Kyle mentally high-fives himself. “There probably won't be any pride flags, but I’m sure we’ll have a gay enough time anyway.”

At that, Dan actually chuckles, and his breath in Kyle’s ear makes him shudder this time. That shouldn’t affect him as much as it does. “Let’s go and take a nap before we have to get off this arctic excuse for a train.” Dan mumbles after another moment of silence. Kyle just nods in agreement before pushing himself up from his comfortable position of being all wrapped up in Dan, even if he wants nothing else but to just stay like that.

* * *

When they wake up, they’ve already arrived in St. Petersburg, and are hurrying to get off the train and head to their hotel. They manage to grab some breakfast snacks from the restaurant car, before going outside to meet the large group of fans that actually showed up to welcome them.

The meeting is cut short due to them being in such a hurry, but once in their car ride to the hotel, Kyle feels happy that it was cut short, due to how sleepy he still feels. Dan looks sleepy too, he notices as he looks over at him, still pretty much tucked into his ridiculous hat.

“You alright?” he asks, gently nudging Dan with his elbow.

Dan turns to him and nods, before sitting back a little. He doesn’t seem completely alright, but considering that he had been feeling uncomfortable about this earlier, Kyle figures that must be it. “Yeah, just sleepy.” he mutters, before leaning back in his seat. They mentally make a united decision to have another nap as soon as they can.

The uncomfortable, sleepy Dan is gone within a few minutes upon spotting the amazing buildings around them. Even Kyle can’t help but get excited about seeing St. Petersburg, and soon, they take to the streets for some sight-seeing. There’s not as much snow as there was in Helsinki, so Dan ditches the hat and instead dresses lighter with a cap. Kyle decides to stick to his own furry hat, still. You really can’t trust winter.

True to Kyle’s suspicion, it starts snowing barely a few minutes into their walk, and Dan seems to be suffering so much that Kyle just wants to hug him until he’s alright again. He decides against it, but keeps glancing over at him to make sure he’s not actually freezing to death.

Kyle loves the sight-seeing so much. Russia is so different, so interesting, and he finds himself forgetting about his ridiculous worry for Dan (he’s a grown man, for crying out loud, he can take care of himself) for a while. The Hermitage Museum, Church of the Savior on Blood, the Neva river… the river being the most interesting thing, as it was completely frozen in ice.

Finally, they take off to the venue in which they’re going to be playing tonight, for soundchecks and preparation. Kyle hasn’t noticed how cold his fingers are until they sit down in the car. Dan seems cold too (and wet from the snow), and he subconsciously reaches over and takes Dan’s hand to check if his fingers are cold. They are. Colder than Kyle’s own fingers.

“What?” Dan asks in surprise, trying to pull his hand away, but Kyle tightens his grip.

“Should’ve worn gloves.” Kyle explains casually, now using both hands to rub Dan’s fingers, and it’s probably making him look really, really weird.

“Should’ve worn lots of things.” Dan agrees, and he actually lets Kyle keep on with his weird warming up thing. He even seems to be enjoying it, Kyle notices, seeing how he exhales and allows himself to just look out through the window absent-mindedly.

Kyle warms up both of Dan’s hands, and they don’t know how they end up with Dan pretty much curled into Kyle’s side for all the warmth he has to give, but Will gives them a weird look before shaking his head at them. Kyle doesn’t notice, though. He’s far too busy trying to stop his heart from beating out of his chest when he feels Dan exhale deeply into his neck. His glasses are a little crooked and his eyes are closed, as if he intends to sleep like this (Kyle doesn’t mind that at all), and Kyle can’t help but glance down at his slightly parted lips as he breathes softly, and it’s just… God, Kyle wants to kiss him. He’s wanted to kiss him many times before, but it’s just… especially so right now.

Instead, Kyle gives Dan’s hair a gentle ruffle, and immediately hates himself when Dan sits up straight and runs a hand through his hair to fix it. After that, he moves away to look out through the window again, no longer in Kyle’s personal space, and Kyle feels his beating heart crack a little. He looks over at Will, who’s just smiling knowingly at him again, and Kyle opens his mouth to tell him to fuck off, but instead closes it again so to not give him the satisfaction. Woody and Will have been buggering him about Dan for _weeks_.

Once at the venue, they have some time off while the crew sets everything up for the soundcheck. They hang out backstage, eating and checking social media. Dan somehow ends up next to Kyle, busy looking at his phone while Kyle tries not to feel giddy about Dan choosing to sit this close to him, despite there being four empty couches in the room.

Woody, Will and Charlie leave to go check out the stage, and Kyle is sure it’s a conscious decision to leave him alone with Dan, because Will gives him that all knowing look before he closes the door behind himself.

They don’t speak, despite being left alone, but after a few minutes, Dan moves over to lay his head in Kyle’s lap. He’s still focused on his phone, which Kyle is thankful for, because he himself is busy trying to not react to the fact that Dan’s face is almost in his crotch. They’ve cuddled like this before, just… never during the day. The cuddling is a night thing that they do when everyone else is asleep and not there to judge them, but Dan has been strangely touchy ever since the train ride here.

Kyle tries to keep his eyes on his own phone, where he holds it awkwardly above Dan’s face, as not to elbow him in the nose. It’s just so hard not to look down at the flutter of Dan’s eyelashes behind his glasses every time he blinks.

At some point, Dan’s cap begins to slide off and Kyle gently places it aside. His hand then moves into Dan’s hair as if it’s the most casual thing he could do, his eyes still on his phone screen as he sinks his fingers into the longer curls on Dan’s head. He hasn’t put any products into his hair today, so it’s soft and easy to touch, and Kyle is careful as to not ruffle it, but he can’t help but comb his fingers through it, over and over and— he’s going to hell for this.

Kyle kind of gets stuck in the action, alternating between looking at his hand sinking into Dan’s hair, as well as his Twitter feed refreshing itself. It’s not until a few minutes into it that he notices that Dan has put his phone down, and his eyes are closed. His breath is labored and– he’s sleeping. He’s fallen asleep to Kyle’s touch, and god, that has to be the best compliment Kyle’s ever been given.

There’s no way Kyle is stopping now, but he puts his phone aside so that he can focus wholly on Dan’s face while he sleeps and is practically pet by Kyle. His lips are slightly parted again, Kyle notices when he looks over every tiny little feature in Dan’s face, and he can’t help but be caught with that want to kiss him again. It’s the lips. There’s something about Dan’s lips, and fuck, Kyle wants his own lips to find out what that something is.

The train of thought is lost by the door slamming open, making Kyle jump and Dan snap awake. It’s Dick, calling them in for the soundcheck. Dan obliges and immediately scrambles to get up, and Kyle can’t do anything else but follow him, resisting the urge to pout at the interruption.

* * *

They perform the soundcheck pretty much without problem, Kyle spending most of it staring at Dan filming himself for his usual Instagram videos, and he can’t help but open Snapchat and film his ridiculous spinning ritual for all their fans to see.

Kyle posts the video and smiles cheekily to himself, earning a sharp smack of a tossed drumstick in the back of his head. “Ow!” he complains, turning around to see Woody with only one drumstick left, spinning it in his hand. “Bugger off, Woody!”

“You should just tell him.” Woody calls from behind the drums, to which Kyle just rolls his eyes. First it was Will, and now Woody’s all up in his grill about Dan too? “You’re not even being subtle anymore, dude.”

“Fuck off.” Kyle repeats, shaking his head as he turns back towards the synth (and Dan, who’s just finished spinning and is now stumbling around below the stage).

“Just sayin’.” Woody says, making a half-assed attempt at tossing his other drumstick at Kyle as well, but it misses and rolls off stage.

Kyle knows he’s not exactly been subtle about his crazy and weird attraction towards Dan. He’d convinced himself it was only the touring that made him moody and in need of closeness from _someone_ , and Dan just happened to be there. After spending Christmas apart, however, Kyle found himself plastered to Dan even more than before.

Sure, Dan had always been okay with the platonic cuddling and longer than necessary hugs from Kyle, but there was something about it now. There was something more, and Kyle was sure of it. Dan had started initiating the closeness, and that had to mean something, right? They both needed closeness, obviously, and if they were there to give it to each other, who were Will and Woody to blame them?

* * *

After the soundcheck and some interviews, they have some more down time, which they more than gladly spend chilling backstage. Kyle is sat by the table with all the snacks, eating handfuls of candy every now and then, scowling over at Dan and Charlie, who are busy laughing at something on Charlie’s phone. He’s not jealous. What’s there to be jealous about? They’re all friends, and they’re able to hang out just fine all around.

“Please, don’t murder Charlie.” a voice says, followed by a pat on the shoulder.

Kyle looks up and sees Will with that same, shit-eating grin that he’s grown to loathe, before letting out a dramatic sigh. “Shut up.” he scoffs, popping a few M&M’s into his mouth as he watches Dan double over in that offensively attractive way he does when something is remarkably funny. Kyle’s heart even jumps at that, and it’s all just so ridiculous.

Finally, Kyle manages to tear his gaze away from Dan and Charlie, deciding that he’s being an absolute idiot. It’s Charlie, for crying out loud! Besides, they’re just watching a video. Nothing too major. He just needs to breathe, forget about his feelings, get hyped for the show, play the show, and that’s that. It’s not as if him and Dan are exclusive or anything.

* * *

 The show is fucking awesome. A fan brought a Russian flag with “Bastille, welcome to Saint Petersburg!” written over it, and Kyle made sure to give it the same treatment as the pride flag on the gig before, giving Dan a pointed look during the show as if to tell him, “told you so”. There was really nothing to worry about during the gig, but Kyle noticed Dan was not quite as outspoken as he’d been on earlier gigs while speaking in between songs, which he understood.

“Feelin’ good?” Kyle asks, draping an arm around Dan’s shoulder as they make their way to the ride that’s going to take them back to the hotel. Dan just lets out a laugh in reply, and God, Kyle loves the high he gets out of shows sometimes.

“Yeah, it’s all good.” Dan replies, wrapping his arm around Kyle’s waist and patting his side. “You?”

“Yeah.” Kyle grins – actually fucking _grins_ – happy to see Dan so care-free, considering how genuinely worried he’d seemed about the fact that Russia isn’t as open-minded as other countries they’ve played in. “We have the best fans, regardless of how fucked up the government of the country we’re playing in might be.”

Dan nods, detaching himself from Kyle so that they can climb into the car. “I don’t know why I was so worried.” he says, letting Kyle get in first before joining him.

“You tend to be a bit of a worry-wart.” Kyle shrugs, earning an eyeroll from Dan, but the atmosphere remains positive and light during the entire drive to the hotel. Will, Woody and Charlie join them, and they chat about the gig and just have a good laugh together.

They eventually also make the united decision to head for the hotel restaurant and bar, as no one seems to be in the mood to sleep. Kyle does feel quite exhausted when they finally get back to their hotel rooms, and he considers just going straight to bed because some light drinks aren’t worth losing sleep over, but decides to tag along anyway, if only to have something to eat.

The food’s not as exciting as Kyle expected it to be, but he should’ve known better than to expect much this late at night. Still, he finishes up his late-night dinner consisting of a burger and French fries without complaints, watching Woody and Dan checking over the drinks list by the bar. They obviously can’t read Russian, and the English translations for the drinks are horrible, but they eventually decide to get “Cocktail Northern Lights”, just because it sounded so fancy.

The happy banter kind of died out when everyone got to eating, and with their stomachs full, the fatigue seemed to creep upon all of them – except for Woody and Dan – and Charlie gives Kyle a pat on the shoulder before saying that he’ll be heading back to the hotel rooms with Will.

“Good night.” Kyle says absent-mindedly, eyes on Dan who’s greedily gulping down his cocktail. His face scrunches up and he even coughs a little, before he prompts Woody to try his as well. Woody does, but he doesn’t seem to find it as bad as Dan found his to be. Dan seems outraged by this, and orders another cocktail, as if to make sure that Woody isn’t lying.

The same thing repeats itself a few times, Woody still on his first cocktail and Dan having downed three cocktails already, before Kyle finally decides to cut in. He wipes his mouth clean with his napkin before leaving it on his empty plate and joining his two bandmates by the bar. “Having fun, lads?” he asks casually, as Dan gulps down his fourth cocktail.

“Yeah, we’re having a ball.” Woody says with an amused grin, sipping at his cocktail, once again completely unfazed.

_“I don’t get it!”_ Dan complains loudly, his signature high-pitched voice that he somehow seems to get every time he’s slightly tipsy making an appearance when he sees Woody actually _enjoying_ his cocktail. “This is disgusting! How do you–? You’re cheating!”

Kyle raises his eyebrows. Four drinks, and Dan’s in this condition. “Hey, Woody, can I have the–? Thanks.” he asks, motioning towards the drinks list, which Woody happily hands him. “Which one are you having?”

“The Northern Lights one.” Woody replies, chuckling a little at Dan trying to get the bartender’s attention by waving at him whenever he scurries by to serve another customer. “It’s not too bad, actually. You’ve just gotta drink it slow.”

“I see…” Kyle says slowly, raising his eyebrows when Dan finally catches the bartender’s attention and orders a new one. “Make that two.” he quickly cuts in.

It’s as if Dan hadn’t noticed Kyle until then, and he turns to look at him, face breaking out into a toothy grin. “I thought you’d gone to bed!” he says, making Kyle’s heart jump. Mostly, because Dan’s hair is slightly disheveled and his cheeks are very red from the alcohol he’d been consuming over such a short period of time (strangely the most attractive thing Kyle’s seen all day), but also because Dan hadn’t completely forgotten about Kyle while playing his drinking games with Woody.

“Someone’s gotta look after you bunch of kids.” Kyle explains, nodding a thank you to the bartender when he slides them two drinks, identical to the four Dan has already indulged. Kyle has a taste of his own reluctantly, since he trusts Dan’s taste. It’s actually not that bad, he thinks, raising his eyebrows before having a larger sip. The drink is quite strong, so Kyle understands why Dan isn’t enjoying it, but there is a kind of fizzy sweetness to the drink that makes it kind of bearable when you drink it slowly enough.

“You like it?” Dan asks with a suspicious glare, and Kyle suddenly realizes Dan has been staring at him to find out what he thinks of it. His eyes are slightly glazed, which is normal when he drinks, but it makes his eyes seem even more blue than usual. God, Kyle loves those blue eyes so much that he can't even bring himself to deny it. Quite the opposite, his drunken self always makes sure to tell Dan how beautiful and blue his eyes are, and it usually makes Dan giggle in a way that only drunk Dan can giggle. It’s ridiculous, and Kyle _loves_ it.

Kyle swallows down the impending comment about Dan’s eyes, and instead clears his throat. “Yeah– well, it’s not _too_ bad, I guess?” he says, looking down at the drink in his own glass. “I mean… I’d give it like a… six out of ten. Would drink again if I didn’t have another choice.”

Dan makes a face before downing his own again. Kyle notices he seems quite unfazed by the taste of the drink now, obvious that he’s had enough of to be immune to the burn. Dan sighs dramatically and looks into his empty glass. “I just don’t get it.” he mumbles, words slightly slurring already.

“Just order something else.” Woody proposes, obvious that he’s had enough of Dan’s experimenting. Woody’s glass is half empty, and Kyle knows he’s not going to order a new one, since they’re going to have to get up early to catch the train to Moscow. Dan doesn’t reply, but looks very cranky, to which Woody decides to take matters into his own hands and orders the poor man a water instead.

Dan doesn’t seem to mind, but silently drinks it once it’s given to him. Meanwhile, Woody finishes his own drink, before giving Kyle a pat on the back. “Anyway, I’m off to bed.” he says, giving Kyle one of those pointed looks again, and God, Kyle is going to murder every last one of them. They’re all in on this ‘leave Kyle alone with Dan’-thing.

Kyle takes Woody’s seat once he’s left, clearing his throat slightly as if to get Dan’s attention. Dan looks up at him and frowns. “You were just kidding, right?” he asks, pointing to the drink in Kyle’s hand. “About liking that?”

“Yeah, it’s disgusting.” Kyle says, even if he definitely is going to finish his drink. He just wants to see Dan smile, and Dan does smile. He even snorts a little, which technically shouldn’t be attractive at all, but somehow it is. “We should probably go back and catch some sleep as well.”

Dan grows silent at Kyle’s proposal, looking thoughtfully at the remaining water in his glass. “Yeah.” he eventually agrees, followed by a long exhale that somehow lures Kyle into just ogling him again; his flushed cheeks, the messy hair, the glazed eyes... Dan looks all around sloppy, but Kyle just finds himself enjoying the sight more and more. His chest heaves slightly with a breath, and Kyle can just tell that Dan is feeling just a bit too warm in his plaid jacket, and he _really_ wants to help him take it off.

“Finish your cock– _fuck_ , your cocktail.” Dan says, cutting himself mid-sentence by a hiccup, followed by a fit of giggles at his own words. _“Finish your cock!”_

Kyle laughs as well, even if his heart kind of skips a beat, and his face flushes at hearing that demand coming from Dan’s mouth. Sure, it’s just drunk banter, but Kyle can’t really blame himself when Dan is looking and sounding like that. “ _You_ finish your water.” he shoots back once they’ve finished laughing and caught their breaths, their cheeks wearing a matching shade of red now.

_“Make me.”_ Dan scoffs, even if he does drink the water pretty much immediately, and Kyle hates him so much.

Once Kyle has finished his own cocktail (drinking it quicker actually does turn out to be worse than drinking it slowly), he moves to stand up from the bar stool, offering to grab Dan’s arm. “Come on.” he says, and Dan doesn’t need much encouragement to drape his arm over Kyle’s shoulders. “That’s a good lad– _oops_ , let’s go…”

Dan can walk just fine. He’s not that drunk, but Kyle still figures it’s better if he leads him out of the bar like this. Dan seems to approve of it, his face plastered firmly to Kyle’s neck, breath hot on his skin. Fuck. Okay. Kyle has to focus on maneuvering both himself and pretty much all of Dan’s weight out through the lobby and up to their hotel rooms, and Dan’s lips on his neck isn’t making it easy.

“Come on, a little help?” Kyle requests after a while of stumbling, pulling and sighing. Dan mumbles something against his neck, and he almost doesn’t want him to pull away, but he does. “Alright– that’s it…” Finally, with Dan actually focusing on walking, they exit the bar, Kyle still practically carrying Dan as they walk down through the lobby towards the elevators.

They seem to be the only ones there, apart from the staff by the reception, which Kyle is thankful for, because having Dan’s face attached to his neck isn’t exactly something he’d want the whole world to see right now. “Dan–” Kyle tries to object, mostly because he just wants to get into the privacy of a hotel room before Dan starts doing anything else (be it vomiting all over his chest or sucking hickeys wherever his mouth can reach), but also because he isn’t sure Dan even realizes what he’s doing to Kyle right now.

Luckily, they make it up to the correct hotel corridor, and Kyle figures that helping Dan to bed is the least thing he could do right now. They stop outside the door to Dan’s room, and he reaches into Dan’s pants pocket for the keycard, which makes Dan let out one of those ridiculous giggles again. “Just– hang on, I have to unlock the door.” Kyle breathes, finally getting his hands on the card. Dan sways a little when Kyle lets him go, but his face is still firmly pressed to Kyle’s neck.

Dan inhales deeply. “You smell _so_ good.” he comments dreamily, pulling away to look at Kyle, as if needing to observe him from a distance. “You _look_ so good.”

Kyle clears his throat, reminding his stupid, racing heart that Dan is drunk. Off of a ridiculously tiny amount of cocktails, but nevertheless, drunk. “Dan…”

“I’m serious.” Dan insists, his hand suddenly gripping at the collar of Kyle’s t-shirt, and _wow, okay_ . That’s… _new_ . “You’re just… you’re just _so good_ , Kyle. Just the best.”

Dan doesn’t even sound drunk. His voice is not the slightest bit slurred. A little raspy, as if he’s just tired, but otherwise Kyle couldn’t even tell if Dan was sober or not (apart from his disheveled, obviously drunk exterior). “C'mon, you need sleep.” Kyle finally chokes out, even if that’s the last thing he wants to say.

Kyle gently pushes Dan inside, but Dan’s grip on his shirt collar tightens, making them both stop in the doorway. “What if I’m not tired?” he says challengingly.

“Oh, I’m sure you are–” Kyle says, but is cut off by Dan’s hand sliding up over his collarbone and eventually closing at the back of his neck, his fingers rubbing it in a more than friendly way.

They both just stare at each other for a while. Kyle with wide eyes, and Dan with the sultriest look Kyle had ever seen. He almost wants to take a photo of Dan and upload it on Snapchat just to prove that no, Dan isn’t the ‘innocent baby deer’ that the internet thinks he is. At the same time, he doesn’t want anyone else in the entire universe to see Dan like this. He just wants this image– this _look_ on Dan’s face etched into his brain for the rest of his life.

“Touch me.” Dan finally says, straightening his neck a little, which gives Kyle the impression that he'd suddenly sobered up completely. Kyle has no idea how the hell he does that, but right now he’s far too busy staring at him to wonder, mouth open in shock, hardly believing those two words just came out of Dan’s mouth – directed at _him_.

But eventually Kyle does. He does touch Dan. He cups the back of his neck, dragging his fingers over his scalp and just… holds him like that. A part of him wonders if this even is real. Maybe that one drink knocked him out cold and this is just a drunken dream he’s having, and Dan is definitely not standing there, playing with the hair at the back of his neck while giving him the biggest grin ever, and he’s definitely not moving closer–

_“You can do better than that.”_

It’s the most quiet whisper Kyle has ever heard. Or maybe it’s just because his heart is beating so loudly in his ears that he can’t hear, but he does tighten his grip on Dan’s neck, and he pulls him close, faces are barely centimeters apart. Kyle can feel Dan’s warm breath on his lips. He smells strongly of liquor, which isn’t a surprise, but Kyle can hardly mind.

Dan inhales, as if he’s about to say something else, but Kyle cuts him off. With his own lips. And it’s probably the sloppiest kiss in the history of drunk kisses. Hell, Kyle couldn’t even call it a kiss. It’s just their noses squishing each other, and their mouths kind of… meddling together, with Dan trying to bite Kyle’s lower lip while Kyle tries to suck on Dan’s, and they eventually just end up breaking away and laughing, because this definitely isn't working. “ _Fucking_ hell!” Dan curses, leaning his forehead against Kyle’s.

Kyle loses track of time as they laugh. Their hands are still on each other’s necks, rubbing and scratching in time with their laughter. Every time they stop to catch their breath, one of them starts laughing again, and they’re thrown back into their fit. They laugh for a good few minutes, before they’re eventually so out of breath, so drunk, so tired, that they just can’t laugh anymore, and instead gradually grow silent.

Kyle moves his fingers on Dan’s scalp in time with Dan’s fingers that are buried in his own hair right now. The sentiment is tiny, but feels amazing in that moment. He draws in a breath through his nose before he leans in again. Slowly this time, he captures Dan’s lower lip between his two own and gently sucks on it, just like he'd intended to earlier. Dan lets out a muffled hum, and Kyle repositions his hands on either side of Dan’s face, keeping him in place as he parts his own lips to slip his tongue inside Dan’s mouth. Dan lets out an actual moan at that, and Kyle can’t hold back the jerk of his hips when he does.

_“Fuck.”_ Dan curses against Kyle’s lips, and his tone is so desperate that Kyle feels like not even a hundred ice cold showers can get his current thoughts out of his head. Luckily, ice cold showers are definitely not on the agenda, because in the next second, Dan’s hands have disappeared from his neck, and found a much better task of undoing Kyle’s belt.

“Dan, you really don’t–” Kyle tries to object, but Dan cuts him off with another kiss, hands moving more frantically at getting his fly open. They’re still standing in the fucking doorway, Kyle realizes when Dan’s hand is inside his pants, cupping him through his underwear and– Shit, they need to close this fucking door. “ _Dan_ , fuck–”

Kyle gets a firm hold on Dan’s neck, managing to somehow push their bodies and limbs inside the room far enough for the door to slam shut behind them, and Dan is quick to push Kyle up against it, all the while shoving his hand down Kyle’s underwear. He jerks him off hard and fast, Dan being the loud one as he kisses and mouths along Kyle’s jaw, letting out the most gorgeous moans in time with the movements of his hand. It’s just so typical of Dan, Kyle thinks, that he’s so excited he just can’t shut up, while Kyle himself is so shocked (albeit so ridiculously turned on) that he barely makes a sound. It’s all just too good, too crazy, too hot, too fucking amazing, and Dan has him coming within seconds, choking out a moan against Dan’s cheek.

Kyle shudders at the feeling of his own sticky mess pretty much all over the inside of his own t-shirt, but he can’t really do much about it since Dan is leaning against him heavily, his entire body heaving with breaths. Kyle shakily wraps his arms around Dan’s body, holding him despite their awkward position, as they catch their breaths and let their heart rates chase themselves back to normal.

“Hey,” Kyle finally exhales, after what feels like several minutes of just them breathing together, “you’re alright there?”

Dan lets out a breathless chuckle against Kyle’s neck, before pushing himself away with a tired groan. “I’m– _so_ alright.” he says, smiling despite the fact that Kyle can tell that he’s about as embarrassed about what just happened as Kyle himself is.

“Good.” Kyle says, letting out a breath of relief that he wasn’t even aware he was holding. He clears his throat a little as he tugs his pants back up, giving the hem of his sticky t-shirt a slight shake, as if it’d make matters any better. “Uh, we should probably… head to bed.”

“Yeah.” Dan agrees, clearing his throat at the sight of the blotches of come on Kyle’s shirt and pants. “Sorry about that.”

Kyle just smiles. After all that drunk, rough, desperate sloppiness, Dan still has the courtesy to apologize, and if that isn’t just the most ridiculous yet cutest thing ever, Kyle doesn’t know what is. “I’ll just have a quick shower.” he says, cupping Dan’s cheek as if that’ll somehow convince him better.

“Good night.” Dan says with a smile, turning his head to nuzzle Kyle’s hand a little, and it makes Kyle want to just stay here and sleep in Dan’s bed for a while. He feels like it’s not a good idea, though.

“I’ll see you in a few hours.” Kyle says, forcing himself to pull away from Dan. They exchange a smile before Kyle turns around to exit the room, feeling like he has to just leave before things turn even more awkward.

Once the door is closed, he looks down at his messy clothes and takes a deep breath. Maybe a cold shower was a good idea after all.

* * *

Kyle officially wants to murder someone when his alarm goes off at four in the morning. He’s barely gotten a couple of hours of sleep, but expects to be able to catch some more on the train to Moscow, so without further contemplation, he forces himself up off the bed. He gets dressed in the most comfortable clothing he can think of, before heading down to the lobby.

The other guys are already waiting, but Dan is nowhere to be found. He’s usually always late, so Kyle isn’t even worried this time, simply nods a greeting to the others as he joins them. They all seem equally tired, and Kyle is fine with not making any conversation about himself and Dan right now.

“Everybody here?” Dick asks as he comes over, cutting everyone out of their half-asleep state.

“We’re still waiting on Dan.” Woody says, shrugging when Dick rolls his eyes. “Anyone heard anything from him?” Woody gives Kyle a pointed look at that question, and Kyle makes a face at him, because he knows as little as Woody does about Dan’s whereabouts. He knows that Dan should definitely be in his hotel room, but that’s it.

“Could someone get a hold of him?” Dick asks, before hurrying off again. How the hell does that man have that kind of energy at this time of day? No one will ever understand.

“D’you wanna?” Woody asks, gesturing towards Kyle. “You’re the one who saw him last anyway.”

“Yeah, because you ditched us.” Kyle shoots back, pulling his phone out of his pants pocket and opening up his text conversation with Dan. He sends him a text, asking him where he’s at. “You got him drunk, and dumped him on me.”

Hearing about drunk Dan being left alone with Kyle somehow gets Will’s and Charlie’s attention as well, and they’re suddenly there, listening intently even if Kyle literally has nothing else left to say. “You got him drunk? And we missed it?” Charlie asks, playfully nudging Woody.

“Well, he got _himself_ drunk.” Woody says with a chuckle, looking to Kyle. “Ain’t that right? He had like four or five drinks, and was pretty much done for when I’d left.”

“Mmhm.” Kyle hums, looking down at his phone, just wishing that Dan would reply to his text so that he could have something to distract himself with, because he simply couldn’t stand having this conversation with the guys right now. He’s far too tired and too unsure about what Dan actually thinks about their little encounter in his hotel room to think about it himself.

“ _Four or five_ drinks?” Will laughs, pushing for Kyle and Woody to share more.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, it was like– the drinks were probably ninety percent alcohol or something. Tasted like piss if you didn’t drink them really, _really_ slowly.” Woody explains. “And Dan – of course – fucking chugs the _entire glass_ at once, and keeps ordering new ones over and over!”

Will and Charlie laugh, and Kyle can’t help but smile along a little. It’s funny, and typical of Dan, but he’s all too wrapped up in thinking about what happened after Dan had chugged all those drinks and Woody had gone to bed. He checks his text messages once again and sees that Dan had read his message – two minutes ago – but there’s still no reply.

Kyle doesn’t have time to worry any more before the elevator suddenly pings, and Dan comes walking out through the doors once they slide open, his steps heavy and slightly clumsy. He’s got that terrible hat on, as well as his plaid jacket, and Kyle is unsure whether he’s taken it off at all before going to bed. He looks about as dead as he feels.

“Hey, man, you alright?” Woody greets when Dan comes up to them. He doesn’t reply, simply nods, adjusting the strap of his backpack on his shoulder. Kyle looks at him, but it’s as if Dan is just avoiding eye contact altogether, and Kyle kind of wants to disappear. Dan probably remembers. And regrets.

Kyle doesn’t have time to think about different ways to disappear off the face of the Earth before Dick finally appears again. “Dan – glad to see you. The car’s waiting outside, let’s get a move on.” he says, giving Dan a pat on the back (which makes Dan sway slightly) before they’re all off towards the exit of the hotel and the car waiting outside.

Kyle barely interacts with Dan at all on the car ride to the train. Dan seems pretty much done for anyway; passed out for most of the ride. He might even still be drunk, Kyle figures, and it’s not like they’re going to discuss what happened earlier with the rest of the guys present.

Everyone seems thankful to have a bed on the train this time around, and they all head to their respective cabins to catch some more Z’s on the five-hour ride to Moscow.

* * *

Kyle wakes up a few hours later by an announcement from the speakers, saying that they’ll be arriving in Moscow shortly. He scrambles out of bed, groaning at how much his body aches. This whole ‘not sleeping enough’ thing wasn’t doing him any good.

He finds the others sitting in a train compartment, looking out through the window at the Russian countryside zooming by. “Hey.” Kyle greets them, his gaze lingering at Dan, who seems especially interested in looking out the window. “What are we looking at?”

“Moscow soon, apparently.” Will replies, seemingly the only one who is more interested in looking at his phone, rather than the view.

“Figured.” Kyle scoffs lightly, having a seat beside Woody. Dan is sitting opposite of Woody, closest to the window, with Charlie on his right, and Will on the other side of Charlie. Kyle gives Dan a look, just wanting some kind of reaction from him, but he doesn’t even look up.

Kyle checks his Instagram, seeing that Dan has already kicked of today’s story with a video he’s filmed through the window, so for good measure, Kyle does the same for his Snapchat story. They still don’t speak or interact with each other, and Kyle isn’t even sure he wants to talk about it anymore. Maybe shutting up about it and pretending it never happened was the smartest decision they could make at this point.

When the train finally pulls into the Moscow railway station, they all shuffle out of the compartment, ready to go and fetch their things from their cabins. Kyle and Dan are last, so Kyle takes the opportunity to speak, because he’s not going to stand this awkward silence between the two of them all day.

“Hey, you alright?” he asks when they exit the compartment, but immediately feels stupid for the way it sounds.

“Yeah.” Dan replies, however, and he sounds completely normal. Not at all as if he’s had his hand wrapped around Kyle’s dick the night before. “Just a little motion sick, I guess.” He gives Kyle a playful look, that of course, makes Kyle blush embarrassingly quickly, even if Dan’s referring to being hungover.

“Right, yeah.” Kyle replies with the same playfulness. “Good thing you’re going to get to walk it off. Erica’s been on about Moscow all week, and how much time she’s gotten arranged for us to have a look around.”

“Can’t wait.” Dan smiles, making sure to bump shoulders with Kyle before going off to get his things, and Kyle really feels like he can’t wait either.

* * *

They end up seeing Spongebob Squarepants after visiting The Krusty Krab Café, mostly to take pictures with the sculptures they have there, but also to have lunch. It’s not exactly what you’d expect to see or do in Moscow, but they could hardly help themselves.

With their stomachs full (and phones full of embarrassing photos - one of which Dan even posts on Instagram) they continue their sightseeing. It’s on to the Red Square, where Kyle takes the opportunity to walk with Dan before anyone else manages to snatch him away.

Kyle can feel everyone’s eyes on them as they walk on ahead - especially Tom’s fucking camera - and he can’t stop thinking about how Tom pointed out their matching outfits earlier. Okay, so him and Dan both own plaid jackets that they both ‘accidentally’ decided to wear today, and yes, it’s totally aesthetically pleasing for a filmmaker, but this tour documentary was slowly beginning to turn into the love story of Dan Smith and Kyle J. Simmons.

“I know we’re totally on camera right now and all–” Kyle says as they walk, making Dan glance over his shoulder to check, “but like, about last night...”

“What about it?” Dan asks. Kyle had expected him to be uncomfortable, or at least frown a little, but Dan doesn’t even flinch.

“How… much do you remember, exactly?” Kyle asks, deciding not to waltz around the subject any longer. Last night happened, and he needed to know if Dan is regretting it or not.

This time Dan’s gaze falters a little, but he pretends to just stare at the Saint Basil’s Cathedral in front of them, even if they’ve literally been looking at it for the past fifteen minutes. Kyle doesn’t even expect him to reply, but he does, finally. “All of it.”

Kyle brings himself to a stop, and he actually feels his palms starting to sweat in his pockets, where he’s begun to ball his fists nervously. “All of it?”

“Yeah, all of it.” Dan confirms with a nod, stopping as well.

They look at each other for a moment, before they burst into laughter — Not because of what happened, but because they realize that feeling awkward and avoiding talking about it is the least beneficial thing for either of them to do right now. They have both spring and summer of touring together ahead of them, and they can’t afford making things weird in time for that. With that, Kyle places a hand on Dan’s back and they continue walking.

“Let’s go, I want to see this cathedral up close.”

* * *

They’re all equally exhausted after several hours of sightseeing, but they only have an hour of free time before it’s time to do meet and greets. They arrived at the venue after a quick change of clothes at the hotel, and are currently hanging about, not much left to do. Woody and Charlie are playing a game of Scrabble at the coffee table, Will is on his phone, and Kyle is busy trying to still his racing heart every time Dan looks up at him from where he’s resting his head in Kyle’s lap once again.

Kyle isn’t even sure how they ended up like this, but he’s not complaining about having Dan this close, especially not after him admitting that he does, in fact, remember everything they did the night before. Woody and Charlie have been giving Kyle amused little grins for the past half hour, and Kyle mentally flipping them off for it.

Dan is scrolling through his Twitter feed, finger swiping across his screen over and over again, obvious that he’s already read most of the tweets in his feed. Kyle finished checking his own a while ago, and has instead taken to picking at the button on the top of Dan’s cap.

Dan eventually looks up after a while of Kyle fiddling with his hat, and this time he doesn’t look away. Their gazes meet for a brief second, and Kyle has to look away, because he just can’t deal with those bright blue eyes from this point of view. He glances again, and Dan is still looking at him, and Kyle can’t help but feel a bit self conscious.

“What?” Kyle finally mutters, shifting slightly beneath Dan’s head.

The corners of Dan’s mouth turn up into a grin. A horribly, terribly, devastatingly gorgeous grin. “Nothing.” he replies in a low voice, reaching a hand up to poke at Kyle’s chin, and it’s the strangest sentiment he’s ever received, but nevertheless the cutest.

“Fuck off.” Kyle exhales, rolling his eyes despite that he’s now smiling as well. And Dan still won’t stop looking at him.

“Hey, lovebirds,” Woody calls, snapping them both out of… whatever it was that they were doing, “showtime in fifteen minutes.”

Kyle rolls his eyes, giving the coffee table a half-hearted kick, as if to disrupt Woody and Charlie’s game of Scrabble, but it doesn’t do much. It seems like Woody has already lost anyway, and that’s enough punishment as any.

“Just sayin’.” Woody shrugs, still smiling knowingly at them, and God, Kyle wishes he was as good at ignoring the others as Dan was. The asshole is still staring at him, completely oblivious to Woody’s teasing, and a part of Kyle almost wants to tell him to stop. Almost.

Eventually, Dan pries his gaze from Kyle and rises from the couch to make himself look more alive in time for the meet and greet. Kyle takes it as an opportunity to flee out of the room and to the bathroom down the hall.

He locks himself up in one of the bathroom stalls and sits down on the toilet lid with a heavy sigh. It doesn’t matter how okay Dan seems with what they did the night before, Kyle still feels weird about it all. Him and Dan are _friends_. They’re in the same band, they’re touring together, and they certainly don’t need any awkwardness to make their daily life any harder than it already is.

Sure, admiring Dan was a nice distraction; it kept his mind off of all the stress. But Kyle was scared. Terrified, even. What if he’s fucking things up by letting drunk Dan get into his pants? The keyword was right there; Dan was drunk, and he probably had no resolve whatsoever left in his body. And Kyle just happened to be there, with the biggest boner ever and- Dan’s hand was just… there as well.

Fucking hell.

Kyle couldn’t believe Dan even had the courtesy to just cuddle him (with his face all up in Kyle’s crotch, too) after saying that he remembered everything. Why hasn’t he said anything else? Why won’t he talk about it? If he’d enjoyed it as much as he makes it seem like he did, surely he would’ve talked to Kyle in private about it, right?

Kyle doesn’t even know anymore. He doesn’t know what to think about Dan’s reaction to it all, he doesn’t know whether he should just stop it all to avoid the awkwardness, and he definitely doesn’t know what to do to make the other guys stop teasing him about it. Hell, Kyle doesn’t even know if he’ll be able to go back out there, much less be able to meet fans for an hour and a half.

Eventually, Kyle gets up, stares at himself in the mirror and splashes some cold water in his face, before heading back. On the way, he makes the final decision to ignore it all until after tonight’s show. The second they get off the stage, Kyle wants to talk to Dan and clear things out.

* * *

The meet and greet is amazing. Their Russian fans had showered them with so many gifts that they had no idea how they’d actually be able to get through them all, and they’d felt so incredibly flattered by all the stories about their fans learning English just to be able to understand them. It’s all so good, and afterwards, Dan can’t help but fill his Instagram story with videos of some of the generous gifts they’d received.

It’s still a few hours until showtime, and they still have some soundchecking to do, which Kyle is thankful for, as he needs to have something to distract himself from all the thoughts threatening to take over his mind.

“Take a picture, it lasts longer.”

Will gives Kyle’s shoulder a playful push, snapping him out of his thoughts. He’d been staring at Dan again, for far too long, apparently, and Will of course had to notice it and point it out. “I don’t get what you’re all on about.” he mutters, happy that Charlie had now joined Dan to marvel over all the gifts, keeping him distracted from hearing Kyle’s conversation with Will.

“Oh, please.” Will scoffs with a roll of his eyes. “You spend more time than not staring at Dan. Looking like the sun’s shining out of his arse, at that.”

Kyle frowns, making sure to tear his eyes off Dan and instead look down at his own hands in his lap. “Everyone spends more time than not looking at Dan.” he says, knowing that’s the weakest argument ever, but it’s worth a try. “That’s kind of what you get for being the frontman of the band.”

“The rest of us aren’t undressing him with our eyes, though.” Will says, and Kyle doesn’t even have to look at him to know how wide the teasing grin on his face is. “You’re in over your head, Kyle. Just do something about it, for fuck’s sake.”

Kyle doesn’t reply this time, but simply crosses his arms and pouts like a five-year-old. He hates that his bandmates know him better than he knows himself. He’s going to do something. He just hopes he can figure out what exactly.

* * *

It’s no surprise that the gig flies without any mishaps, leaving everyone in a positive, adrenaline-packed mood afterwards. Kyle couldn’t help but notice just how little feeling Dan had put into the performance of The Currents tonight, instead spending a major part of the song interacting with the crowd, rather than throwing in any mentions of Donald Trump or the likes. He faintly recalls the conversation they’d had a couple of nights prior, getting lost in thought for a second, as he watches Dan wipe the sweat off his brow with a towel. He really needs to catch Dan and talk to him now. The thought is quickly interrupted when he receives a hard pat in the back from Woody, however. “That’s a wrap, you guys!”

They head straight out to celebrate this being the end of this leg of the tour, all still in good spirits as they shuffle inside the most fitting club they could find. The entire crew is there (which is only appropriate, of course), and even Matt Wills, who’d been touring with them. Kyle is certain Woody, Will and Charlie have let him in on his situation with Dan, because Matt can’t help but look at them every time Dan pats Kyle on the back.

They might’ve had a few drinks backstage as soon as they got off stage, and they might be slightly tipsy already, but it’s all good. Dan has taken to touching and interacting with Kyle as much as possible, so Kyle figures he only needs the right moment to talk to him. It’s just hard, with Dan’s fingers gently squeezing at Kyle’s hip whenever he pats his back (or tries to wrap his arm around his back, Kyle isn’t exactly sure, but he’s definitely not complaining), to actually stay in his right mind about it all.

They all squeeze into a large booth (that is definitely not large enough for all of them), Dan somehow ending up half in Kyle’s lap. Being surrounded and pretty much stuck between everyone else doesn’t really contribute to Kyle’s plans of talking to Dan, but as soon as they bring out the shots, Kyle decides to just forget about it. Tonight is about celebrating the wrap-up of the European tour, and he’s all for celebrating that, Kyle thinks as he clinks shot glasses with Dan. The chat can wait another night.

About an hour in, everyone is pretty much shitfaced, but still in good spirits. They’re no longer cramped up by the same table, but some have gone off to go for a smoke, use the bathroom, or simply hang out by the bar. Kyle and Dan are still by the table, however, listening to Will telling one of his famous drunk stories.

_“… And you should’ve seen his face when the girl shows up in one of those tacky naughty nurse costumes!”_

The entire table howls with laughter, and Dan’s violent gesturing beside Kyle causes him to spill his drink all over him. “Oh– _fuck!_ Sorry!” he gasps when he realizes Kyle is pretty much drenched, instantly moving to start wiping at Kyle’s shirt (with his hand, so it doesn’t do much).

“Aw, fuck it– it’s fine, lemme just…” Kyle grunts, shuffling a little in his seat to make Dan move (he’s still pretty much on top of him, and has been all night). The sober part of his brain figures he needs to get to the bathroom to somehow clean himself up – or at least wring his shirt out – even if the drunk part of his brain doesn’t even mind.

Somehow, Dan ends up following Kyle, his arm wrapped tightly around his waist while he picks at the soaked shirt. “I’m _so, so, so, so_ sorry!” he babbles uncontrollably as they awkwardly make their way to the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom, Dan detaches himself from Kyle, swaying slightly at standing on his own, before eventually ending up leaning his entire weight against the wall as he watches Kyle wringing out his shirt in one of the sinks. “It’s such a shame.” Dan slurs, suddenly sounding horribly upset.

“What is?” Kyle asks with a sigh as he tries wringing out every last drop of alcohol still stuck in his shirt.

“Letting good alcohol go to waste!” Dan exclaims, gesturing dramatically at Kyle’s shirt, before letting out a hopeless sigh and running his hand through his hair. Kyle hasn’t even noticed how messy it’s gotten, but when he thinks about it, everyone has been pretty much all up in Dan’s hair, ruffling it when congratulating him on finishing the tour or simply just because he said something funny. No wonder the longer strands of his hair are pretty much standing out everywhere.

“You tell me.” Kyle huffs out jokingly, quirking an eyebrow at Dan, who still looks completely devastated. “You’re the one who made me spill it.”

“Want me to make it up to you?” Dan asks, joining Kyle by the sink. He looks him in the eyes through the mirror, and his stare is so intense that Kyle has to look away.

“You’re not going to be able to dry this shirt out any faster than I am.” Kyle mutters, looking down at the darkened, wet fabric with kittens on it. (His favorite t-shirt.) Dan is still staring, standing so close to Kyle that he can feel his breath against his neck.

“Wanna bet?” Dan asks, chuckling at himself in the most ridiculous way. He twists his hands into Kyle’s shirt at the back, pulling his body close to his own, breath in Kyle’s ear the next time he speaks, “Let’s take it off.”

Kyle wants to tell him no. There’s still some sobriety left in him, some resolve, but then there’s that other part that’s just ready to get butt naked in front of Dan right here and now. He can’t even bring himself to say anything, and it’s as if Dan doesn’t even expect him to, because he simply just tightens his grip on the shirt, causing it to ride up over his abdomen, pulling Kyle impossibly closer.

The fabric of Kyle’s shirt is so tight around his waist what he almost wants to tell Dan to cut it out, but his lips are on him before he can even think about acting on the thought, making him forget all about his discomfort. Dan drags his lips across the side of Kyle’s neck, not as much kissing as it is just him rubbing his face there, but Kyle can’t complain.

It’s so uncomfortable and so good at the same time, Kyle’s breath cut short and jagged as Dan holds him close by the death grip he has on his shirt. Kyle finds himself needing more, and he needs it now. He’s just about to twist himself out of Dan’s grip, to be able to turn around and actually see him, when Dan breaks into a fit of giggles, pretty much spitting all over the side of Kyle’s face in the process. “Aw– fuck, _gross!”_ Kyle complains, wiping at his own face while Dan (finally) loosens the grip on his shirt and instead wraps his arms around his waist.

Kyle sighs, looking at them in the mirror; Dan plastered to his back with his head pretty much on his shoulder now, eyes closed and a blissful (obviously drunk) smile on his face. “I need a new drink.” Kyle suggests, but there’s no reaction. “Let’s go.”

“No.” comes Dan’s reply after a short moment of silence, and Dan opens his eyes. He looks at the back of Kyle’s neck as if it’s the most amazing thing he’s ever seen, before he lets out a long exhale through his nose, beginning to pick at Kyle’s shirt again.

This time, Kyle doesn’t say anything. He lets Dan pick at his shirt, looking at his face in the mirror as he snakes his hands to Kyle’s front, twisting his fingers into the wet fabric of the shirt and gently pulling at it again. Kyle finds himself completely transfixed by Dan’s fingers, especially since they’re so fucking close to his belt buckle that Kyle kind of wants to ask him to just shove his hands down his pants already. It would be so easy for Dan to just undo his belt, slip his hand in and finish him off like the night before. Hell, Dan’s even more drunk now, and bound to think even less clearly about the consequences, but still he won’t do anything.

“Are you going to wank me off or not?” Kyle finally blurts out, and that sentence alone would haunt him forever if he wasn’t as drunk as he is.

He kind of expects Dan to laugh again, but Dan doesn’t. His fingers (around which pretty much one third of Kyle’s shirt is now twisted) stop, as if he needs to pause to think for a while. “Depends.” he finally mutters, untwisting is fingers, and instead sliding his hands inside Kyle’s shirt. His fingers feel strangely cold on Kyle’s abdomen, but he only points it out with a soft gasp. “Are _you_ going to wank _me_ off?”

Kyle turns around ridiculously quick at Dan’s words, causing his hands to get twisted in his wet t-shirt again, which elicits a frustrated gasp from Dan. They’re suddenly so, _so_ very close, their foreheads pretty much touching, but Kyle is busy keeping his eyes on Dan’s, his hands having found their way to Dan’s belt, fumbling to undo it.

Dan’s breaths turn into soft little gasps again, and Kyle can’t take his eyes off of him as he tugs him closer by the belt loops of his pants, their hips bumping together in the most obscene way. Kyle almost wants to say something witty, but he finds himself too busy with shoving his hands down Dan’s pants once he gets the zipper down.

Whatever tiny bit of clarity that Kyle had left in him before is completely gone by now. All he can focus on is how incredibly amazing Dan feels; his jagged breaths smelling of alcohol against Kyle’s own lips, his hips desperately bucking closer, and just how hard and needy he feels when Kyle finally wraps his hand around him.

“Oh– _fuck_ .” Dan whimpers. Actually fucking _whimpers_. That’s the only way Kyle can think of describing the sound he lets out, before Dan’s lips are crashing against his own, sucking and nipping at whatever part of Kyle that he can get a hold of.

Kyle tries to kiss him back, but it’s proving itself difficult due to how excited and impatient Dan is, gasping and moaning between his kisses, so Kyle eventually gives up and just focuses on the movements of his own hand, as he lets Dan do whatever he pleases with that sinfully amazing mouth of is. It’s all just a terrible, crazy mess of lips and teeth and tongues, until Kyle slides his thumb over the slick head of Dan’s cock, and Dan lets out a _fucking sob_ of pleasure. He buries his face in Kyle’s neck instead, but it doesn’t do much to muffle his moans when Kyle continues jerking him off, his entire fist pretty much soaked with precome by now.

“C’mon, Dan…” Kyle finds himself muttering, even if he’s pretty sure Dan can’t hear him due to how wound up he is, sobbing and whimpering in a complete mess against Kyle’s neck. It’s ridiculous, really, some part of Kyle’s brain thinks. They’re in the middle of a public bathroom of a Russian bar, Kyle giving Dan the sloppiest (albeit apparently amazing) handjob ever, and they’re not exactly being subtle about it. Hell, he can’t believe no one’s walked in on them yet. “Fuck– _come on_.” Kyle pushes, tightening his fist around him, his drunk mind having finally realized that they need to get a move on in case they plan on being arrested for public indecency. Finally, Dan’s entire body spasms, and he lets out the most devastatingly gorgeous gasp, soaking Kyle’s fist (and shirt) with come, and it’s the most gorgeous thing. Well, about as gorgeous as it can be while in the disgusting public bathroom of a Russian bar, and–

Dan lets out a loud sigh, his body slumping slightly against Kyle’s, and Kyle can’t help but chuckle a little. “Hey–“ he mumbles, giving him a gentle push, “we better head out.” At first, there’s no reaction, and Kyle almost suspects Dan has passed out against him. Great, he thinks, he jerked him off _too_ well. Eventually, Dan lets out a long exhale and pushes himself up to stand straight, legs a little shaky. “You alright?” Kyle asks, moving his hands down to tuck Dan back into his pants and zip them up again, because he definitely doesn’t seem to be in the shape to do so himself.

“Mmhm.” Dan hums in reply, the most ridiculous smile on his face. Kyle almost wants to punch it right off.

“Fuck off.” Kyle mutters instead, turning back to the sink to wash his hands. He sees that Dan is still smiling at him in the mirror. _“What?”_

“Just looking.”

“How about we go somewhere else so that you can look all you want?” Kyle says, surprised by how fast the words escape his mouth, but Dan doesn’t seem to notice. He only smiles wider.

“You know what? That sounds absolutely wicked.”

“Absolutely.” Kyle chuckles, turning around and wrapping his arm around Dan’s waist so that they finally can shuffle out of this disgusting bathroom.

As they exit, about four or five guys enter, and the coincidence of them having finished just in time before that happened is almost scary. Still, Kyle doesn’t pay attention to that thought for too long, but focuses on the way Dan’s fingers dig into his hip when someone bumps into his shoulder (and he mutters an apology that the person surely can’t hear). The other guys have disappeared into the crowd at the bar, and Kyle figures that they can just text them later if they wonder where him and Dan have gone, so he drags Dan out to the street.

There’s no use in trying to call for a taxi, or expect there to be any ride, so Kyle just holds Dan a little tighter and starts heading towards the direction of the hotel. It’s dark out, and despite that he’s drunk as hell, he’s pretty sure that they’re on the right track. Dan isn’t saying much, but he’s still walking, which is enough confirmation for Kyle that he’s still with him. Occasionally, they stop to catch their breath (and to hug it out a little, because Dan simply can’t let go of Kyle’s waist), and Kyle finds himself really wishing that he’ll remember this tomorrow.

“Hey, Dan?” Kyle mumbles into Dan’s ear when they stop at a red light, waiting to cross the street.

“Mmhm?” Dan hums from where his face is buried in Kyle’s neck.

“Y’think you’re going to remember this tomorrow?”

It’s a silly question, but Kyle just wants to know. He wants to know, and he wants Dan to remember it.

“Probably not.”

Dan pulls away to look at Kyle, eyes glossy and cheeks bright red with drunkenness. He doesn’t say anything, but simply looks at him, lips parted slightly. “You want to, though, right?” Kyle finds himself saying without even planning it, his heart suddenly beating harder in his chest.

“Yeah.”

That’s the only reply Kyle needs, and he pulls Dan close again, pressing an off-center kiss to his cheek before they cross the street, stumbling over each other’s feet as their bodies glow in the green of the streetlight.


End file.
